Sweet Greed
by RiiiiiChan
Summary: Its been a total of seven years since they've actually seen each other, and when they do, they decide to catch up. [Contains: Lemon and Cursing]
1. She Has Arrived

**Author's Note: **If you've read the summary this is a Spike x Sweetie Belle lemon story. You have to picture them as humanoids for this, okay? It will help so much if you do. Please review and enjoy if you can! By the way, Happy Birthday to my friend! This one's for you!

* * *

She was finally 17 years of age, way beyond legal age to move into Ponyville and have her own place.  
After her filly days of having a 'blank-flank', Sweetie Belle had finally earned her Cutie Mark at the age of 14, which was pretty late for many ponies considering her two Ponyville residing friends, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had gotten theirs just 2 years before she did.  
Her Cutie Mark was a purple Octave Clef musical note located on her lower waist, right near her hip bones. The Octave Clef Cutie Mark represents her talent in music. Her special ability was singing and song writing and she would start her musical career in Ponyville's very own and recently built musical theatre. She would attempt to audition for a singing role in an upcoming play.  
But for now, her main concern was moving to Ponyville.

Sweetie Belle sat at the windows seat in train's cabin. She looked out the window; her parents were holding each other and waving at her. Her mother had teary eyes, and her father was already crying. His second and last daughter was finally leaving them for her own life.  
Though they were concerned about her safety, they were insured by her older sister, Rarity that she would be fine.  
Rarity was their firstborn daughter, born and raised in Ponyville.  
Sweetie Belle's parents lived in Ponyville and raised both the daughter's up there until Sweetie Belle turned 8. That was when they decided to move to a place called Marewhich, taking only Sweetie Belle and leaving Rarity to pursue her dreams in becoming Equestria's biggest fashion designer.  
Sweetie Belle had to move on and leave her two friends and their group known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders to go away and live with her parents in Marewhich. For her next three summer vacations, however, she returned to Ponyville and stayed with her sister. But after the three summer vacations, she stopped going to Ponyville.  
She was constantly sent letters by Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to come visit, but she didn't feel like returning until she felt she could go there on her own and settle down.  
And even though she was given the opportunity to go out and live on her own at the age of 14, she rejected the offer by her parents. She felt she wasn't ready.

Now, times have changed. She felt that she had matured, both physically and mentally.  
The train suddenly roared it's engine and began moving, Sweetie Belle twisted her head back as her parents began waving much more.  
The train began picking speed, going farther ahead and making the figure of Sweetie's parents blur until they were just dots on the platform. Sweetie Belle smiled to herself and sat back in her chair, it would take a day traveling by train, but it would be worth it.

A day of train traveling left her feeling groggy and her neck uncomfortable, but the journey was soon over. The train finally stopped at it's destination, Ponyville.  
From right outside her window she saw her sister and her two friends, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom!  
The two younger girls besides Rarity squealed at Sweetie Belle, who was waving at them from the window.  
"THERE SHE IS!"  
The 17 year old mare quickly reached for her two hand held suitcases on the rack above and headed for the exit.  
Once she was off the train, she was stuck in a crowd on the platform.  
The mare had to stand on her tip-toes to try and scan for her group of three among the crowd on the platform, and she did. Sweetie Belle pushed her way through until she finally met Rarity, Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom.  
The 4 mares embraced in a group hug and released.  
It's been a good 7 years since Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had seen Sweetie Belle and they were ecstatic about it.  
After the initial greeting of "Hey, how are you?", "How was the ride?", and what not, they got to getting a carriage to Ponyville – more specifically, Sweetie Belle's new house.

When they arrived at the site, Rarity, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo couldn't believe their eyes.  
The house was old looking and worn out, kind of like AppleJack's barn.  
Rarity's jaw dropped and she winced with disgust.  
"Mother and Father got you this for a house?!" She snorted at her little sister, who was at her side.  
Sweetie Belle shrugged, and turned her head carelessly to Rarity. She smiled normally.  
"This is the best I could buy with the money I saved up. It doesn't really matter anyways, I asked Scootaloo and Apple Bloom if they'd help when I came and they said they would." Sweetie Belle turned away to look at her two friend with a raised brow, "Right, girls?"  
The two ponies nodded reassuringly.  
Rarity sighed exhaustedly. "Let's go check it out, first, and then we'll decide if it needs some renovation." Rarity began walking toward the wooden house; it already looked as if it needed a new paint job. The three younger ponies followed the oldest mare's lead.  
Sweetie Belle took out her new house's keys from her pocket and opened the door, the inside was revealed.  
The place was dusty and smelled old.  
Rarity spazzed out for a second and then gasped, "OH MY! This place definitely needs a renovation!"  
The oldest mare looked at her sister and her two friends; they would not be able to do anything by themselves. They would need more help with this house if they were to get it fixed just before the day would end.  
Rarity sighed and then looked at Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, would you mind getting Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and AppleJack? We're going to need all the help we can get with this place. Tell them to buy some paint and get some cleaning utensils."  
Scootaloo nodded and saluted, "On my way!" and jet out the door.

About ten minutes later she showed up Rarity's friends, not to mention some extra help.  
Spike and Big Macintosh tagged along to help along with the renovation of Sweetie's new house, Flutter Shy also brought along about 10 of her helper rabbits.  
Rarity's friends all greeted Sweetie Belle with a hug and the usual, "It's nice to see you, Sweetie. You've grown up." Her usual response would be a smile and nod.  
Big Macintosh shook her hand, "Nice to see you, Macintosh." Sweetie Belle grinned, he responded back with his famous line: "Eyup."  
And then, the last of the group that was to help, Spike the Dragon.  
He had matured immensely. He wasn't the same little 'baby' Dragon he was before when Sweetie Belle was last here. He grew to be taller – taller than Big Macintosh, even!  
Yes, he was 6'4" and lean bodied, towering over Sweetie Belle's 5'4" figure.  
He had purple scaled skin, except for his mouth's area; they were a very light green color.  
His hair was green and fashioned in a Mohawk, looking as if it was growing bigger from the back of his scalp to the front. To sides of his Mohawk (basically the rest of his scalp), the hair was shaved down.  
He had big green snake-like eyes and his tail had grown too. It was long enough to drag on the floor ever so slightly, and the spikes from the tip of the tail back to the base of his tail were in a smallest spike to biggest spike manner.  
The 17 year old Dragon wore beige colored chino pants, plain dark green elbow length short sleeved shirt, and green slip on shoes.  
His hands were in his pocket as he coolly greeted Sweetie Belle, who was kind of taken back with his new image. He was attractive. She never thought of him like that until now.

"Hey there, long time no see. Welcome back to Ponyville." He grinned, showing his sharp Dragon teeth.  
His voice was matured, unlike how squeaky and high-pitched it was last time.  
It was deep and welcoming.  
She grinned back, "Thanks."  
It stayed quiet for about a few seconds until Rainbow Dash coughed.  
Both teenagers turned to her as she eyed them slyly, "So you guys, I say we get to work on making this crappy place look AWESOME." Rainbow Dash threw her fist in the air, AppleJack joined in by nodding.  
"Totally with Rainbow on this'n!"  
Spike pulled a hand out of his pant pocket and gave a thumbs up signal, "Alrighty then, let's start!"  
The group of ponies and the dragon got to working on the house, both inside and outside.  
Big Macintosh and Spike began painting the exterior, Big Mac on the roof while Spike worked on the outside of the house.  
Flutter Shy and her pack of helper bunnies got to sweep the first floor in no time and began with the second floor. Rainbow Dash circled the first floor, aerating it and taking the dust along with her. After a few rounds, she flew out of the window, taking the dust and smell along with it.  
She did the same thing to the second floor once Flutter Shy and her bunnies were done with it.  
Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle put their magical abilities to work and picked up paintbrushes and furniture. They painted the walls and moved furniture (that came along with the house) around to Pinkie Pie's specific placements for them. Other than helping point out where to place things, Pinkie Pie pretty much just cheered them on in painting.  
Scootaloo and Apple Bloom went to the small front lawn and mowed each side of the lawn.  
When the walls were finished being painted, Flutter Shy and Rainbow Dash used their wings and flapped air to quickly dry the paint. The group of ponies inside then moved upstairs and did the same thing down stairs.  
They started their work at 9 AM and finished around 3 PM. It was fast and worth it as their hard work showed off on Sweetie Belle's new abode.  
Her house looked amazing, and she had only her group of Ponyville friends to thank for this.  
"Guys, thanks so much for helping renovate my house, it's means so much!" She turned to the group outside of her white picket fence.  
"Aw shucks, don't worry, Sweetie. That's what friends are for." AppleJack winked.

Sweetie Belle smiled at them all. She couldn't have been more thankful, the house looked amazing.  
"Well, I gotta get to unpacking. See ya!" Sweetie Belle waved at them, the group began walking away while saying their good byes for the day. Only two remained from the group: Scootaloo and Apple Bloom.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you tired of all that working?" Sweetie Belle asked and her answer was met with a simple nod from Apple Bloom.  
"'Course we're tired, Sweetie Belle. But we wanna help you settle in, because we just wanna spend some time with you." Apple Bloom's hands were now innocently behind her back, and she gave a genuine smile. Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, what she said."  
Sweetie Belle opened the fence for the two mares, letting them into the property and eventually find their way into her house. The inside was just as amazing looking as the outside – light pink walls, polished and cleaned wood floors, right furniture placement, and much more.  
Sweetie Belle closed and latched the door behind them once they walked into the house and then proceeded to walk to the second floor, having Scootaloo and Apple Bloom follow her.  
They walked into Sweetie's room and began unloading her suitcase.  
Luckily, the house that Sweetie had gotten came with a few pieces of furniture, like a wardrobe in the room. The mare's two friends were surprised to find so much stuff pack in just two carry on suitcases.  
Her squeezed in clothes popped out of the suitcase, blasting the two mares. Sweetie's two friends looked at her with raised brows, she only smiled back sweetly.

After helping Sweetie Belle arrange and put things away, all three ponies sat on her bed and began talking.  
"So, looks like you're officially settled into Ponyville now!" Apple Bloom announced happily.  
Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, and it's all thanks to you guys and a few other friends."  
Scootaloo smiled deviously. Sweetie Belle returned a look of bewilderment at the sudden change in face at the Pegasus pony. "So, we saw you talking to someone today~" Scootaloo began in a sing-song voice, Apple Bloom immediately understood what Scootaloo was signaling toward and smirked at Sweetie Belle. But Sweetie was confused, why did their expressions change? What did they mean by _someone_?  
"What?" muttered Sweetie Belle.  
"Oh, you know," Scootaloo's eyes squinted and she grinned at Sweetie, Apple Bloom picked off where Scootaloo had left off. In a sing-song voice she said his name: "Spike~"  
"WHAT?" Sweetie Belle cocked her head sideways in surprise.  
"Yeah, you know what we're talkin' 'bout!" Apple Bloom teased, "We saw how you were all 'hands-behind-the-back-act-innocent' when you greeted him." Scootaloo added to the teasing. Sweetie Belle's face became a shade of pink; she shook her head in denial. "No way! Of course I was all innocent – it's the first time that I've seen him in like, seven years! But that doesn't mean that I like him like that!"  
Scootaloo and Apple Bloom began giggling; her face had gotten a darker shade of pink as she tried to defend herself.  
Sweetie looked down at the bed and muttered honestly, "But he is good looking…"  
"Ha, I knew it!" Scootaloo pointed at the unicorn pony instantaneously.  
"No, but I don't really like him!"  
"Lies!" Apple Bloom teased and broke out into laughter with Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle groaned and slapped her palm to her forehead.  
"You guys are so immature."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	2. A Little Teasing

**Author's Note: **As I've said before. This story is basically a birthday present for my friend. I will continue this and finish it soon (hopefully). If you could, please review it? Enjoy! :D

* * *

After about 10 minutes of teasing from her friends Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle got annoyed with it.  
"Guys, I swear, I don't like him. He's just –" She paused for a second as she tried to find the right word for what she could describe what Spike was to her. Her pause made Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's laughter fade away and wait patiently for Sweetie Belle's answer.  
"Cute." She finally broke her pause.  
Apple Bloom raised her eyebrow and smirked once again, "Well, I can't argue with you. Spike is pretty darn attractive now."  
Scootaloo agreed with a nod. This calmed Sweetie Belle down a little, knowing that she wasn't the only one that now thought this.  
Then something from the past occurred in her mind, Sweetie Belle propped herself into a proper sitting position and asked nervously, "Does Spike still have that huge goofy crush on Rarity like before?"  
Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other and then back at Sweetie Belle with blank facial expressions. "Not sure," Scootaloo shrugged. "He hasn't been talking about her for years now." Apple Bloom added. At that moment Sweetie felt some sort of relief to hear that he doesn't talk about Rarity anymore. Maybe he was over her? WHAT?! How could Sweetie think like this?! She couldn't possible like a dragon. Sweetie was hoping she would meet a charming stallion that would sweep her off her feet one day. Never would she have ever thought a dragon and a horse could work out together, none the less – actually accepting to herself that she viewed Spike as _attractive_.  
She was too busy drifting off into her thoughts that she didn't notice her two friends eyeing her teasingly. "So Sweetie Belle, why'd you ask such a question like that?" Apple Bloom asked, bringing Sweetie Belle back to reality. Apple Bloom repeated the question again, Sweetie Belle sighed and replied: "It's not that I'm into him or anything. I'm just asking out of curiosity."  
"Sure." said Scootaloo sarcastically as she crossed her arms and smiled. Apple Bloom giggled, and Sweetie Belle lastly sighed irritably.

Scootaloo got off the bed and waved at Sweetie Belle, "Alrighty then, listen Sweetie, I gotta go down to the Auto Parts shop. The company's working on a new scooter and they want my help with it."  
Apple Bloom also got up, "Yeah, and I gotta go help Granny Smith make some Apple Pies to sell fer tomorrow." Sweetie Belle nodded and in response got up, "Alright. I'll lead you to the door."  
Sweetie Belle walked past her two friends, leading them downstairs and to her front door.  
The white coated (skinned) mare opened the door for the two ponies who were exiting her new house.  
"Bye, Sweetie!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both waved as they walked away from the house, Sweetie Belle smiled and waved back, "Bye!"  
She closed the door and rested her back against the closed door. Finally, she was alone!  
Now was her chance to check out the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and other rooms of the house. The white mare looked around her new house. The new-looking house was amazing.  
She discovered a closest downstairs near the bathroom and two closets upstairs opposite of her bedroom. Her kitchen was pretty simple looking.  
It was small and cozy, it felt nice.  
"Now would be a perfect time to write a letter to Mom and Dad," she muttered to herself and then hurried upstairs into her room to fetch a quill, a bottle of black ink, a piece of blank paper, and an envelope.  
She began scribbling words onto the paper, describing that she had reached Ponyville safely and what had happened to her house thanks to Rarity and friends. But as she was just finished licking the envelope's flap and closing it, she realized she didn't have any stamps. Even though she didn't have a stamp for her letter, she knew someone who would, someone who was notorious for sending letters on a weekly basis – Twilight Sparkle.

The white mare checked her wrist watch: 4:57 PM. It would take at the most 10 minutes to get to where Twilight Sparkle lived, so why not?  
She turned the sealed envelope over to it's back side and wrote down her address and the address she was sending it to, hurried downstairs grabbing her house keys while she was on her way out of the door, and walked in the direction of Twilight's house.

* * *

To Be Continued…


	3. Thoughts, Ideas, and Questions

**Author's Note: **Okay, I know cutie marks are supposed to be located on a pony's flank, but please bear with me my very stupid imagination. If you have any reviews, please write them up? Enjoy! (:

* * *

She walked down the road to Twilight's house.  
The post office closed at 5:30, so she would have to pick up her pace, which she did.  
Sweetie Belle eventually made it to the weird-looking tree house structure that Twilight called her home. The white mare knocked and the door was answered by no one other than – Twilight Sparkle. Just earlier today she helped renovate Sweetie Belle's new house.  
The unicorn who answered the door was in her early 20s.  
She had a purple coat (skin), big sparkling velvet colored eyes, 5'6" stature, blackish-purple hair that was past her shoulders and straight-cut bangs that were highlighted in the colors of light purple and pink and covered her eyebrows. She wore white long-sleeved cotton collared shirt that was layered under a brown sweater vest, a plaid blue skirt that was above her knees, white knee-high socks, and brown buckle shoes.  
"Hello Sweetie Belle, what brings you here?" She opened the door wider for her to walk in, Sweetie walked in as Twilight had gestured. Twilight closed the door behind her and faced Sweetie, who was holding the sealed envelope for Twilight.  
"Twilight, I need your help delivering this letter to my parents. I need a stamp and since I know you're one to send letters to Princess Celestia all the time, I came here."  
Twilight chuckled softly before answering, "Sorry Sweetie, I don't have stamps. I never did. I send mail using Spike's magical fire breath."  
"Oh," Sweetie Belle muttered, Twilight placed her hands at her hips and approached Sweetie Belle. "You know, I could ask him to help mail the letter using his magic, if you want?"  
Sweetie Belle nodded her head. "Alright then, wait here, I'll get him." Twilight walked past Sweetie Belle, the white mare turned around to watch where she was going.

It seems that Spike has acquired his own room over the years that Sweetie Belle was gone, as Twilight had just walk ahead and knocked on the door near the staircase. The door creaked open slightly, an eye peered out "What do you want now, Twilight? I already swept the floor," Spike's voice came out in a groan.  
Twilight placed her hands behind her back and smiled, "Spike, I just need for you to do one quick thing for somebody whom we know,"  
"Oh yeah, who and what?"  
"Sweetie Belle, of course," Twilight looked back and bobbed her head down, gesturing Sweetie Belle to approach her. Sweetie Belle walked forward and stood right at Twilight's side.  
Spike felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Sweetie Belle stood next to Twilight Sparkle. Why did this happen to him? Why did his heart skip a beat? It was just Sweetie Belle. He opened his door wider, showing his full figure except for half of his right hand, which was behind the door.  
"Hey there, Sweetie Belle" He grinned at her as best as he could, but somehow he was feeling so… nervous, now. She smiled back, "Hey."  
Twilight cleared her throat, "Yeah, so anyways, Spike – Sweetie Belle came here for a stamp to put on her envelope to send her parents. But you see, I told her we send letters using a different method – your magical fire breath – so do you mind helping her out?"  
He hesitated for a second, why was he doing this? "Spike?" Twilight called, he responded with an instant "Yes."  
"But first, let me see the address. That way I can memorize it when I send it."  
Sweetie Belle held the envelope out for him; he took it and examined the address it was being sent to.  
He then held the envelope out, Twilight pulled Sweetie Belle back slightly, and then Spike blew out green flames that burnt up the envelope and made it into visible ashes. He closed his mouth, the flames began to fade away with the ashes until – it was gone completely.  
"Sent," Spike placed his hands in his pockets and grinned at Sweetie Belle.  
She only smiled back thankfully; he understood her expression and nodded. Twilight stood there and thought of something helpful for Sweetie Belle, she turned to the white mare.  
"Sweetie, you should check out Ponyville. It changed quite a bit since you've last been here."

"Oh yeah, I'd love that. But I'd need a tour guide, you mind, Twilight?" the white mare answered back. Just as Spike was getting ready to close the door of his room again, he was stopped by Twilight's foot.  
"Sorry, I can't. I have to do some research for Princess Celestia," Answered Twilight, "But Spike, here, could show you around. He's not doing anything."  
His heart skipped a beat again. HIM? WHY? NOT WITH HER.  
Why did he feel so – hesitant with her?! This only happened once before, and that was with Rarity. Sweetie Belle noticed how he froze up and so she stepped in, "No, that's okay, Twilight. Spike doesn't have to-"  
"Totally, won't be a problem!" Spike finally accepted. He quickly stepped over the threshold into the main room and closed his room door. Sweetie Belle stood there, surprised by his sudden acceptance.  
Twilight raised her brow at him and then returned it back to it's normal position. Her face lit up, and only Spike saw Twilight's sudden change in facial expression as Sweetie Belle was in a daze from the acceptance.  
"Hey Spikey-boy, I need you to do one thing for me while you're out showing Sweetie Belle Ponyville. Follow me," Twilight walked away from the dragon and mare, the dragon tailed behind her as the white mare stood there patiently waiting and watching what Twilight was leading him to.  
Twilight Sparkle approached a door and opened it, it was a closet. She scanned through the organized space and then picked up a box from the floor. She turned around to Spike and pushed the box into his arms, it was light – for him. Twilight obviously showed a sort of struggle, but that was because a dragon's strength was different from a pony's.  
"Listen here, Casanova, I need you to deliver this box of clothing material to Rarity while you're out with her little sister." She whispered to him and finally winked. He immediately blushed, "What do you mean _Casanova_?!" he questioned back softly.  
Twilight smirked, "Well it's pretty obvious how you keep on freezing up like that around her," His cheeks responded instead of his mouth, as they turned red. She chuckled but was cut off when he muttered "No." under his breath. He glared at her furiously but turned around to approach Sweetie Belle holding the box in his arms. "Alright, let's go." He said and led her out of the tree house.

What time was it? Sweetie Belle checked her wrist watch: 5:30.  
Spike glanced down at Sweetie Belle, who was at the time looking at her watch.  
"You in a hurry?" he asked, she looked up at him quickly blurting out words "No – no - no! I'm not in a hurry! I'm not trying to hurry if that's what you're suggesting – cuz I'm definitely not! I'm not trying to hurry this up in any way-" Spike began chuckling.  
Sweetie Belle became quiet and blushed slightly, looking away from the dragon as they walked down the road into town. Spike couldn't help it. Sweetie Belle's panicking was absolutely funny and in her own way – adorable. But he noticed she was looking down, pink with embarrassment or that maybe she was nervous?  
"Hey," He called for her; she looked up at him "Yeah?"  
"Sorry for chuckling," He grinned, "It's just that you were panicking a little and it was funny." He began chuckling again, and this time she hesitated for a moment before realizing how funny what he meant was and chuckled too. Spike and Sweetie Belle continued to walk until they were finally in town.  
It did change, as the structures of shops and the amount of people had grown.  
A familiar looking shop caught Sweetie Belle's eye, Sugarcube Corner! It looked so much taller now, and the entrance was wider now. "You mind coming in the Bakery with me with that box?" Sweetie Belle turned to him, he bobbed his head toward the bakery with a half-smile on his face, he wouldn't mind. She led the way into the store, holding the door open as it was no longer swinging saloon doors. He walked in and she followed him inside the decorated bakery. The intoxicating smells of freshly baked goods got to both of them. The fumes of chocolate cupcakes, strawberry shortcakes, and pies left the two in a daze.

The bakery was pretty full. And then, another familiar sight came into Sweetie's view. Two children were scurrying from behind the counter. They were helping Mr. Cake, she knew who these children were – the Cake Twins. The last time she saw the fillies they were three years old, now, they were most likely ten and they already had their cutie marks. Pound-Cake was wearing cargo capris, which showed his cutie mark of a white frosted cake piece and as for Pumpkin-Cake who had a yellow frosted cake piece on her wrists. The two didn't go and wait on line, from the side they advanced toward the counter. Customers waiting in line gave them glares, getting the impression that the two youngsters were cutting to the front of the line. Then, lifted his head up and saw Spike and then Sweetie Belle. Mr. Cake raised a brow at Sweetie Belle at first, and then within a second he face lit up. He jumped and quickly slid to right of the counter. He was face the two now, as they were on the opposite side of the counter.  
"Sweetie Belle, is that really you?!" Mr. Cake asked astonishingly, she nodded.  
"Cupcake! Come quick!" called.

The kitchen of the bakery was very big; it was bigger than how it was a few years back. The whole family and Spike were there with Sweetie Belle. Before they had all entered the kitchen of the bakery to engage in a private conversation, took down a couple orders and sent the rest of the customers out of the bakery as it closed for the rest of the day. Mr. and Mrs. Cake definitely have aged as the bags under their eyes and the gray hairs appearing in their manes (hair) were becoming evident. The two Cake twins, however, stood close to their parents. They didn't recognize Sweetie Belle at all.  
Spike was still carrying the box, Mrs. Cake noticed this and asked, "Spike-dear, why are you carrying that box?"  
Spike held it closer to his chest, "I was told to deliver this box of clothing material to Rarity while I'm showing Sweetie Belle around town."  
Mrs. Cake nodded and then turned her head toward Sweetie Belle, "So Sweetie, what makes you come back to Ponyville?"  
Sweetie Belle hesitated for a moment then answered back very gleefully. "Well, I was getting bored living with my parents; I got my cutie mark, so I knew what I wanted to be. Then, I heard news about musicals being held in Ponyville's new theatre. I auditioned for my role back in my home town and got the part. The only thing was that I needed money to come and buy a house here. So my parents were nice enough to chip a tiny amount to my savings for the house and here I am."  
"Couldn't you have just been better off living with your sister, Rarity, instead of spending all that money?" Mrs. Cake interrogated, Sweetie shook her head and answered back quickly.  
"Rarity is not the type of person to share so easily, being that she is a designer and I am a singer. I'd make way too much noise due to my constant singing, and she probably wouldn't be able to make any new clothes with all that." Just then, Spike muttered something angrily under his breath.  
"Excuse me?" Sweetie Belle raised a confused brow at him; he turned his head away, "Nothing."

The conversation between Mr. and Mrs. Cake continued for sometime and eventually came to end. They were walked to the back door of the bakery, before leaving out of the door Sweetie turned around to face the kids and crouched down to one knee. "It's nice to see you, kiddies again. I'll be coming back to Sugarcube Corner soon and order up a big cake. Alright?" She smiled; they smiled back and nodded cutely. Finally, Spike and Sweetie Belle walked out of Sugarcube Corner. It was night time, how? It seemed like Spike and Sweetie Belle were there for only 10 minutes, conversing with Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Sweetie Belle checked her watch, 7:58 PM.  
"So where do you want to go now?" asked Spike, still holding the box of clothing for Rarity. Sweetie Belle quickly glanced at the moon, as if it was another watch she had to look up at.  
"Let's drop off that box to Rarity, and then if you don't mind, can you walk me home? It's pretty late."  
"You don't want to see town anymore?"  
"I do, but I'll be sure to do that tomorrow, I don't want to bother you."  
"You're not bothering me; you're interesting me more like it."  
Sweetie Belle quickly blushed, "What do you mean?" she stopped, her heart beating very fast right now. "Well," Spike searched for words without selling himself out. But what did he have to keep himself reserved about? Why did he even place himself in the spot of putting himself on sale? His chest was getting tense. Why? Finally, he found words.  
"You haven't been in Ponyville in sometime, you grew up. I just can't believe that from being part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you became your own individual."  
They continued walking; Sweetie Belle was still furiously blushing. She turned away her head away from him, her hands were held together being her back. Each step she took was now slower and stiff, she, for some reason didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him. But why, he was just Spike?

She couldn't really say anything, but she responded back with a smile and looked forward as they walked side by side. Sweetie Belle was a few sets ahead, so he could take in her look from behind. She had most definitely matured. He noticed her 5'4" stature came with a slender figure. She looked fit, and he liked her outfit and how it emphasized her curves. She was wearing a tight light blue peplum dress, thigh high light blue socks, and white slip on shoes. The dress was short, and as described, tight. Her dress' was V-neck, he enjoyed the view he got from this as Sweetie Belle was much curvier than Rarity. Rarity was petite and taller; she had a smaller bust than Sweetie, and less of anything sticking out from the backside. But Sweetie, she had the complete package. Her fluffy super curled pinked and light purple hair bounced as the moonlight made it stick out even more. She was eye candy, and he wasn't one bit tired of looking at her. But he had to keep away from her, he didn't want to be greedy and just take her.

They were walking, in silence. Many thoughts, ideas, and situations were racing through Spike's head. It was mainly about Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Other than height and body differences, Sweetie Belle and Rarity's faces looked very much alike, but not to the point where you would mistake each sister for the other. They were both very interesting for Spike. Rarity was sassy and classy, while Sweetie Belle was rougher and determined to try new things even if she made a fool of herself. But he couldn't mess with any of them if he pleased, he wanted to so badly. He greed wanted to get the better of him, after what he'd done a year ago. He wanted the other. He wanted her so badly at this point, but he couldn't have her. What would her sister think? After what happened last year… Regardless, he thought about Sweetie Belle a lot as she was walking. He stared at her, her beautiful form; he noticed her curly and puffy purple and pink tail. He thought dirty about her. He thought about what he'd do to her if she gave him every opportunity to go for it. His hormones were surely telling him to just do it right now. Pin her down, right in the middle of the road and do it. No, he wouldn't. What he needed was to concentrate on carrying the box, that way his mind would be off her. But he couldn't overall, and he kept his dirty thoughts in his head throughout the whole walk to Rarity's house.

Finally, they reached. It was actually just a 15 minute walk, but silence was their guardian at the time and so it seemed like an eternity. Sweetie Belle rang the doorbell and was answered by Rarity herself. She was in her night grown that danced a little over her knees. Spike blushed at her; Rarity looked away from Spike blushing. Sweetie Belle just watched in confusion then cleared her throat loudly to gain Rarity's attention. It succeeded. "Oh yes, Sweetie Belle, why would you and –" She paused and gave Spike a glare, then returned to Sweetie Belle, "Spike here?"  
"Well, earlier today I went to Twilight's house to have my letter to mom and dad delivered by Spike. Twilight gave Spike a box for you."  
"It's a box of clothing material she has for you." Spike added, in a gruff voice.  
"Ah, I see." Rarity said in a monotone voice. "Well, alright. Come in you two, besides, Spike can carry another box for you when you two leave."  
"Another box?" Spike mumbled curiously, "Just come in." Rarity sighed irritably and gestured for them to come in. The dragon and white mare entered the house; the door was still open behind them. Spike placed the box to the side of entrance and followed Rarity to her table. Under the table was a cardboard box, it was an old box that was being used temporarily as it's flaps didn't touch the inner flaps. Rarity pointed down at the box for Spike, "That box has costumes I've made for the new Ponyville Theatre," Rarity announced.  
"They asked me if I could do it, so I took up the offer. They also asked if you, Sweetie Belle, would be kind enough to drop off the costumes tomorrow. Be sure to ask for my pay from the committee for me tomorrow, okay Sweetie Belle?" Spike obediently but sassily bent over and picked up the box of costumes. It was heavy for a pony, and even slightly brought Spike down, and he was a dragon!  
Sweetie Belle nodded and went for the door, pushing it back open wide for Spike to pass through back to the outside. "Okay, bye Rarity. Good night and thanks!" Sweetie Belle waved at her purple maned (haired) sister as she stepped over the threshold of the entrance to Rarity's door step.  
Rarity waved sweetly back, "Good night and sleep tight."  
"Spike, you know what _not_ to do, _right_?" Rarity glared at the dragon who was looking at the ground very annoyingly, he grunted in response, "Yeah, yeah. G'night." And walked off.  
Sweetie Belle looked back at Rarity confusedly and finally waved awkwardly before catching up to Spike for a walk back to Sweetie Belle's house.  
His mood was very different now, it was so evident to Sweetie Belle. It was obvious that Spike and Rarity had some sort of feud going on between them, but what? why? The questions pondered in her head, but she wouldn't dare ask anything, as Spike's footsteps were sounding more like angry stomps. She trailed back, a few short footsteps behind him, as they walked to her house with a box of costumes and a mind full of questions, thoughts, and ideas.

* * *

To be Continued…


	4. Greed and Lust

**Author's Note: **Okay, last chapter. It's long and involves a lot of emotional difficulties. But whatever. I hope you guys liked the read. Please review! (:

* * *

Sweetie Belle arrived at her house at around 8:30 with Spike. By this time the moon was out and decorated the inky blackish-blue night sky with diamond-like glowing stars. It was beautiful, but it would have been a better sight to look at if someone wasn't feeling so - grouchy. Spike and Rarity had a feud going on between them, Sweetie Belle wanted to understand and know what it was, but she couldn't ask him. Mainly because she felt like he didn't want to talk about it. But if he did, she'd listen. She was a good listener and wouldn't really give advice unless she was asked for it. She observed how uncomfortably Spike was holding the box; she quickly tried to dig through her purse for her house keys. Once detected with the touch of metal to her fingers, she retracted and pulled the shiny bundle of keys that were attached to a metallic hoop to keep them together. Sweetie Belle quickly scanned for her house key and found it, she didn't hesitate in place it in the door's key hole and finally unlocking the door.  
"Finally back to my new home," Sweetie Belle remarked happily as she opened the door to her house. She flicked the light switch on to the left side of the entrance, and immediately the hallway was illuminated. She looked back, only to see Spike give her annoyed look as the box looked like it was weighing him down. Sweetie Belle closed the door and proceeded forward, down the hallway and into the living room and then to the left of the living room. Spike followed Sweetie Belle as she brought him to the font step of the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey, Spike," Sweetie Belle placed her hands behind her back nervously, her keys still jingling in her hands. "Would you mind taking that box up to my room and then we'll call it a night?" Sweetie's eyes twinkled with an innocent kind of pleading, Spike couldn't say no – as tired as he was. He nodded and she simply cocked her head and smiled. Sweetie Belle led the way upstairs onto the second floor hallway and then to her room. She looked around quickly and pointed toward the closet door, "There. Please place the box to the side of the closet's door, Spike." Spike didn't say anything but simply and slowly walked over to place the heavy box down. Sweetie Belle directed herself to her vanity mirror that was placed standing on her drawer and leaning on the wall. She checked her appearance, not knowing Spike was observing how she tended to her looks. He placed the box slowly on the floor, still watching Sweetie Belle puff her hair and check her eyes. It was amazing how a girl took her looks so seriously. He then took notice that Sweetie Belle was doing something Rarity would almost always do, check themselves in the mirror. They were definitely sisters, alright. And seeing this caused his mind to stir, anger entered his thoughts and then – greed. Greed was taking over him, he tried to fight his greed, but it turns out it also had an ally, hormones. Spike looked at Sweetie Belle, who coincidentally was bent over, back bent in, bottom stick out, and her hands kept her balanced as her face was close to the mirror. She was checking for a blemish in the mirror, not knowing how very seductive a pose she gave while doing so.

It was like lightning, a thud was heard and before Sweetie Belle could do anything – she was turned over. She was sitting upon the dresser, her back against the leaning vanity mirror, and her hands held on each side at eye level against the vanity mirror. Who did this? None other than the dragon himself, Spike. He was standing in between her opened lap; his eyes were a dark shade of green and looked lustful. He smirked, showing his sharp teeth holding his snake like tongue in between.  
"Spike?! What are you doing?" she panicked, trying to pry her wrists free, but the dragon kept her down without even struggling to hold her back. He pulled his tongue back into his closed teeth and gave the same continuous smirk. He bent over, his face approaching hers, she blushed at his face was now ever so close and then – his lips touched hers and pushed forward. It was so sudden, Sweetie Belle didn't know how to react, but gave into the mood and pushed her mouth back at his. Just as he opened his mouth to bring out his serpent tongue, she pulled away, staring intensely at her romantic attacker.  
"Wait, you need some explaining to do." Sweetie Belle groaned seriously, he stood up straight looking down on her with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Spike raised a brow teasingly, but she was taking none of it as she responded back with a frown. He sighed and frowned back, "Okay, what is it you want me to explain to you?"

Sweetie Belle swallowed nervously, then spoke words.  
"Why does it seem like you and Rarity and in some kind of argument? And why did you do this so suddenly? I haven't seen you in 7 years and my first night here you plant your lips on me! Why?"  
Spike hesitated, then finally spoke after a sigh.  
"Last year, in the summer, I tried to help Rarity deliver clothing materials with her business associates. It was that time where I got time alone with her in her workshop. She was making a dress and that was when my greed for beauty and elegance kicked in. But I was able to control it. Anyways, I confessed my feelings for Rarity. I told her how much she meant to me, how much I loved her since I laid eyes on her, and how beautiful she was. She kind of accepted in a way when she pounced and kissed me and what not, I mean I got to undress her when we got on her bed." He paused for a moment and then continued, "So yeah, we were taking our clothes off and everything. I mean, she was in her bra and panties and well – I was naked and then she stopped me from going any further. She said she didn't want me. She said that she couldn't possibly see herself with a dragon. And so, I was kicked out her room and told to change and leave."  
He sighed and continued, "So now a year later, after barely any talking to Rarity, her little sister shows up – you." Sweetie Belle's eyes widen dramatically as she noticed him stiffen his body.  
"You remind me of her, a lot. It hurts, yet I want it. I want that piece of Rarity that shows in you." He bent over and kissed her, but she instantaneously pulled away and bit her lip from screaming. He stared at her, noticing her teary eyes.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked bluntly with an annoyed look on his face, she looked down and let tears drain from her eyes. She sniffled, that was he let go of her wrists. He watched her bring her freed hands to cover her face and she cried silently. He stood there in between her legs, feeling awkward.

"You," She sobbed, "You only kissed me, because I look like Rarity."  
Spike paused, she continued between sobs and sniffles. "You only kissed me because I look like her, act like her, but here's the thing –" Sweetie Belle removed her eyes from her face, revealed her soaking eyes and glum face.  
"I'm not her, I'm Sweetie Belle. And here's what you are – a total prick."  
She bit her lip, "And for that one moment, when you suddenly attacked and kissed me, I thought it was going to be real. I wasn't going to be known as just Rarity's sister to you. I was going to be somebody – _to you_."  
"But I guess I wasn't." She sobbed. "Instead, I was just a substitute for Rarity. I can't believe I fell for you for these couple of hours." She continued. Spike actually felt some sort of guilt, but his greed was still burning inside of him. Sweetie Belle looked down at her lap and cried again.  
Suddenly, she felt Spike bring her chin up, she was looking at him once again and he once again placed his lips on hers. She didn't struggle back or pull away; she just kept in place, telling herself this was not a real kiss. But then he dragged from her lips down to her neck, she squeaked and jerked back.  
He began speaking in a soft tone as he kissed her jaw and neck, "I didn't kiss you just because you share common tied with Rarity," Spike continued kissing, causing her to grip on tightly to the back of his shirt while the other hand was planted into his hair.  
"But because, you are your own self, and I was greedy for it. You know how us dragons are – greedy. What we want," He placed a kiss on her neck, "We get." He began to travel back up her neck, "And you are _my_ Sweetie Belle," He placed one last final kiss on her jaw and put it on her lips.  
He pulled away "My _sweet greed_."

His words had done it, as she pulled him back on her lips, wanting more. His big hands gripped at her hips and pulled her closer to his body as her legs widened apart.  
He opened his mouth for his tongue come out; she opened hers and invited his tongue in to wrestle hers. Saliva was shared as the steamy kissing continued, jaws and lips constantly in movement.  
But Spike obviously wanted more as his hands massaged her hips, tugging at the dress' material. She tried to unzip the dress from the back, but couldn't reach and instead, Spike got impatient. He simply grabbed the dress from the front collar and ripped the dress in half, revealing Sweetie Belle's undergarments. They continued making out, Sweetie Belle's hands were getting curious as they were gesturing for him to take his shirt off with all the constant tugging from the hem. Spike pulled away and took off his shirt, throwing it across the floor. Sweetie Belle took off her torn dress and managed to quickly kick off her shoes and remove her socks. She was now completely and only in her under garments: a bra and panties.

Sweetie Belle was kind of shy about it, as she curled her back uncomfortably with a blush on her face.  
But her shyness was gone when Spike resumed kissing her; her back returned back to it's normal shape and leaned against the vanity. Spike's hands now traveled up the white mare's back and unhooked her bra, Sweetie Belle shook it off. Her breasts fell once the support of the bra was gone, Spike groped one as he was kissing her. He squeezed his hand holding the bag of flesh, causing Sweetie to squeak cutely.  
He chuckled under his breath, "Nice one, _Squeaky_ Belle."  
Kissing once again continued, but it was getting faster. She tugged at Spike's pants' hem, signaling for him to take them off. He separated from her once again and quickly took off his jeans and boxers.  
His member now visible, long and semi-stiff.  
She like what she saw. He quickly picked her up holding her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing while at it. Spike reached the bed, and they both dropped on it.  
Spike was on top; he began kissing down her neck and reached her collarbone. She moaned softly, then his lips ventured onto her breast. He grabbed the other one, scissoring the nipple with his fingers while massaging it, the other breast was being kissed. All of the intimate touching was making Sweetie Belle moan with each squeeze he was giving her.  
He licked her nipple and stuck it in his mouth, he made his tongue and teeth play with it. She bit her lip but couldn't help but let out a squeak, Spike liked what he heard and released her nipple from his mouth. Kissing down her breast, he made it to her stomach, but an obstacle stood in the way – her panties. He pulled them off and threw them somewhere across the room without looking.

The dragon slowly took his finger and fingered her private area.  
Rubbing the clit and going downward, all she could do was moan as she gave a death grip onto her bed's sheets. He found her cave's entrance and pushed his finger into her, the slow movement in her caused her to sigh. The feeling felt so foreign, yet so good, she wanted more.  
He gave her just as she was craving, by sticking another finger as he ventured in. He pushed and pulled for a minute and finally pulled his finger out. He licked the liquids on it, and smirked at her.  
"You taste good, and now that you've been loosened up, I'm going in."  
He quickly straddled her, she didn't give any resistance, she just relaxed and for the first time gave him a seductive face. "Give me everything," She commented with a smile, "Of course." He nodded back.  
His member was now fully hard and lengthy, about 10 inches. He reached for her thighs and pushed them up, having her legs bended at his sides. He finally grabbed hold of her waist and pushed into her slowly.  
She squeaked as his tool was pushing in her, very slowly. It was painful, but it felt so much more pleasuring. Her hands released the sheets and held his forearms tightly, as he pushed deeper.  
He grunted, biting his lip. Her cave's walls were contradicting to his member, it felt so good. It felt – right. He finally pushed deep enough until he busted her barrier, causing a small flow of blood to trickle from her entrance. Sweetie Belle squeaked when it happened, but held onto him. He watched her face turn red.  
"Looks like we're both not virgins anymore," Spike muttered under his breath, she could only bob her head, indicating for him to continue. He did.  
He pulled back slightly and pushed back in harder. He did this several times, he moaned while he was at it and she did as well. He pushed and pulled, going harder with each thrust. Within a few minutes she was loudly moaning Spike's name as the activity was getting intense. He panted with each thrust.

He was reaching his climax. He was about to release, "Swee-" He tried to say, but couldn't as his thrusting action was distracting.  
"Swee-" He tried again, but failed.  
He gripped her hips very tightly, and gave a final thrust into her and release.  
"Sweetie!" He screamed out of pleasure. She released her juices a few moments later.  
Spike finally pulled out, and took his next to Sweetie Belle on bed. Sweetie turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him, as she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped one arm around her, while the other patted her hair.  
"So, you like what happened?" He asked smugly.  
"Loved." She corrected him giving him a smirk.  
"Awesome," Spike commented enthusiastically as he twirled a strand of her hair.  
"So what does this make us?" Sweetie Belle pulled her face from his chest and stared intensely at his eyes, he thought for a second and then smiled slyly.  
"Friends with benefits, and a little more." He winked and she simply nodded and smiled.  
"We'll see in the morning," Sweetie Belle lastly commented slyly before saying her last line for the night, "Good night."

Spike chuckled softly, "Alright, good night."

* * *

The End


End file.
